Black Heart
by pugnacious bitch
Summary: Leah Clearwater finds her imprint. What will she do when they get into a car accident and he does not remember her? How will Jacob save her heart from turning into hatred and black?
1. Chapter 1

Three days, two months, and one year, it had been that long since he left my life. Days went by slow, nights went by fast, and my heart didn't beat as fast as it used to. The day that Braxton and I got into the car accident, was the day that everything stopped and fairytales didn't existed. I didn't talk to anyone unless I had to, I quit my job, I even refused to go on patrol, all I wanted to do was die and be with him, the one that completed me. Having Sam leave me to love my cousin was one thing, but to have Jacob, my alpha, my best friend to go and imprint on a leech was one too many blows to the heart. I wasn't sure how much I could take anymore, life was just unbearable.

I lay in bed all day, all night, showered when I wanted to, hardly ate and lost a lot of weight. "Come one Leah, come out to the bonfire, you need to get out the house" Seth said as he pulled on my arm trying to drag me out. My body was lifeless, I looked like a zombie, I didn't want to do anything, but dream, dream of my past life, before it was gone in a blink of an eye. "Leave me alone" I mumbled softly

Seth left and I went back to sleep. My phone went off every 5 minutes and I didn't even look to see who it was. About 2 hours of this nonsense I finally picked up my phone and saw that everyone and anyone was texting, calling saying to come to the party, "Jared does have a good point" I said to myself as I read his text about how there was going to be booze and I should just come and drink my sorrow away.

I got out of bed as I looked at myself in the mirror seeing a different person, bags under my eyes, bones sticking out of my body, long untamed hair. "God I look like death" I spoke to no one in particular. I look at the picture of my imprint on the day he asked me to marry him. I grabbed the picture pushed it down not wanting to look at it anymore. I hopped into the shower, cleaned myself before getting out and grabbing some jeans and a muscle shirt that fit on me loose and hung off my hips. I put some boots on and comb my long hair back into a ponytail and grab my keys.

"Everything will be ok" I said softly as I closed my eyes and walked out of my home. I looked over to my beat up Bentley that was next to my jeep seeing flashbacks of the truck that hit into us two nights before our wedding. I opened my eyes as they were watery and I wiped away the one tear that slip down my face as I hop into the jeep not looking back and took off down the road heading to the beach. When I pulled up the music was blaring, fire was going, people dancing, all went silent except for the music as I step out the car as my friends and family stared at me in awe. "This is going to be a long night" I said as I rub my hand down my arms and walked towards the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

JACOB POV

* * *

It had been a long time since I had been to any of the parties or bonfires at La Push; I simply hadn't had the time.

I had thought that I would find what I was looking for after my wife had left me to raise our two babies on my own, but instead of finding what I needed, I simply ended up more and more confused.

Raising children was hard; everyone had told me that from the moment I came home with the babies that Miranda would leave me.

I had refused to believe them.

I loved my children and my children loved me and I had been convinced to believe that they would get by together, that they would be happy.

I wasn't too sure why I wanted to attend this party, but today the kids were with my father, Billy and older sister, Rebecca who was home from Hawaii for a few weeks. I was alone, and that was the one thing I hated more than anything else in the world.

Besides, something was calling me to the bonfire. I would figure it out eventually, if I had only given it time for my course to follow through.

It wasn't until I was the figure walking down the beach and closer and closer to the group at the bonfire that I finally realized why I had felt the pull towards this particular party.

My Beta.

Ever since the car accident, I had pretty much lost my better half. Leah had refused to run patrol and I had missed her more than I cared to admit. To see her there before me now left me completely speechless.

The liquor in my hand nearly slipped from the fingertips as the surprise overwhelmed my very core. I hadn't been expecting to see her and god how I had missed her.

Part of me wanted to jump off the piece of driftwood I had been sitting on and run to hold her and never let her run away from her obligations again. But I could hardly breathe to do that.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly lifted myself to my feet, placing my cold corona gently in the sand so it wouldn't tip over and spill.

"Look," I smiled, tapping Embry with my toe as all the La Push boys turned to see the beauty walking towards them.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one that had missed Leah Clearwater, but it was evident that I was the only one with the ability to keep my composure.

As soon as the other boys saw the female, they all took off running down the beach towards her. Chuckling lightly under my breath, I waited until the rest of the pack released Leah from their clutches before I headed towards her.

I closed the distance between us and wrapped my warm arms around the small woman.

It was evident that she had lost a lot of weight, but that hardly surprised me in the least, she had been through a lot.

"Missed you, love."

I smiled as I released her from my bear hug, I was sure she wanted to get something to drink and just start to relax. I was sure tonight would be an interesting night

* * *

Dun Dun Dun

What did you think of Jacob POV?

I know a lot of you probably are shocked Jacob was not married to Nessie .

I will get into that later on in the story!

Review Review Review!

If you do I shall give you a virtual cookie xD


	3. Chapter 3

LEAH POV

I was overwhelmed as the pack came ambushing me with hugs and greetings. My eyes stormed with wetness, but I dare not blink, as truth be told I missed the pack, I could feel the happiness grow in the pit of my stomach, I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

_"Leah Welcome back. ", "It's good to see you again.", "Are you coming back?" _

Were the many things I could hear over the roar of waves smashing against the rocks. The smell of the fresh air and salt against my face was a nice wakening.

I wasn't even sure what to answer yet because I wasn't sure if I was ready to come back and join the real world, it was already crazy coming to a bonfire, could you imagine how I felt if I went back on patrol and everyone could hear my thoughts?

I would be as if Sam had left me again, I don't think they guys would like to hear about that crap again.

_**"Give me sometime boys" **_

That was all I could tell them for now, I could tell by the look on their faces that I had given them somewhat of a hope.

Seth came along as he hushed the boys.

"Bros back up let my big sister breath, first time back and she got to deal with you horn dogs."

Seth chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He had grown, He was taller, muscular, and was growing some peach fuzz.

_**"Seth"**_

I breathed softly grabbing & hugging him tightly.

"_**Thank you, you were right, I needed this."**_

As if I was in a dream my stomach felt butterflies, the same ones I had whenever I was with Braxton, but I knew it couldn't be **him****.**

There was only one other male that could make my stomach do back flips, it was Jacob.

My **alpha**.

Ever since Bella had gotten pregnant, I had left Sam's pack and joined Jacob's. It was one of the best choices I had made in my life, Jacob didn't at first want me there but in time he had grown close to me, closer than anyone I had other than Sam.

He made me his Beta;** WE** were joined together as **ONE**.

He could have made Seth his Beta, but he chooses me and never questions me, not even when I stop patrolling.

He knew how my heart aches, he knew my mixed feelings, and he knew me better than I knew myself.

I turned my head taking in a deep breath; there he was just standing there.

It was typical Jacob, he wanted to take the show alone without the pack, but I had no problem with it, I was sure if he had come with the rest of the pack greeting me it wouldn't have been so special.

Before I had imprinted, I was sure Jacob was the one for me.

Our movements were identical; we thought the same things, laughed at the same things, could just smile looking into each other eyes without speaking and it wouldn't even be awkward.

I turned to walk to him as if there was some gravity pulling us together.

My cheeks began to hurt from the smile I had plastered on my face.

I smiled my perfect smile as I felt his hands wrap around me, even all this time I still felt safe in his arms.

Our hug combining a special bond together, alpha and beta, together again.

_**"Missed you love"**_ Jacob said as he finally pulled back.

I felt a twinge of sadness as he pulled back but I knew it had to be done sooner or later.

_**"More than you know"**_

I spoke softly as the tears that U had been holding back began to pour down my porcelain face.

Jacob was one of the few that had truly seen me at my worst, and seen me at my best.

He understood me more than anyone else; I might even be able to say that he knew me better than Braxton did.

_**"We need to quit meeting like this"**_

I moan softly trying to stiff a laugh, but it came out more of a hurtful cry.

_**"Seems like I am always crying when I see you"**_

I chuckled softly as I wiped away the tears. It was true, last time I had seen him, was the night I was in the accident, I went to Jacob's home a wreck, clothes shattered, blood droplets on my clothes, hair a mess.

I cried to Jacob how it was my fault.

If I didn't change the song, Braxton wouldn't have leaned over to change it and would have seen the truck coming. But Jacob thought otherwise, he told me it wasn't my fault, he said it was a drunk driver, and there was nothing I could do.

Coming back to the present, I leaned my head and pointed to the beer keg.

_**"I think I need to get something to drink, we can catch up on things."**_

My makeup was smeared everywhere, Jacob leaned over whipping my face, whipping my mascara from my face.

_**"How are your kids?"**_

I asked as I got a cup and open the tap from the keg.

Sorry for the late update, been busy with life.

I will be working 7 days a week with helping my family

And regular job, so I will try and update as much as I can!

So what did you think of Leah heart ache?

Tell me thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

JACOB POV

As soon as Leah was inside my arms, I knew she was going to lose her composure. She always seemed to be comfortable enough with me to cry and to fall to pieces.

I wanted her to be that comfortable with me anyway, but I still felt terrible that she hurt as much as she did.

There was nothing in the world that I wouldn't trade if I could only give Leah back her happiness, the way she had been back before everything; back before Sam imprinted on Emily especially.

She had been a special kind of woman back then, granted I hadn't known her very well. Still, I knew she deserved that same sort of happiness.

I reached down gently and brushed the tears away from her eyes, knowing she didn't deserve to spend any more time crying, as well as knowing that she probably didn't want to be crying in front of the entire pack.

She needed something stronger to drink to clear away her inhibitions and to let her have some fun. When she pointed over to the keg, I shook my head and gave her a slightly dubious smile.

_**"That's not what you want"**_

I said laughing slightly

I walked over to where my truck was parked not too far and leaned inside, coming back with a bottle of vodka and a plastic bottle of orange juice.

_**"Trust me; this is going to make you feel ten times better."**_

I poured some of the orange juice out before offering her the ability to deny the drink, and made more than half the bottle vodka. If I knew Leah, and I was pretty sure I did, I knew she was going to need a lot more liquor to get her through a night with all the pack and not have her loose her mind.

Especially if Sam showed up.

I knew that Leah had moved passed Sam, but I still worried from time to time that if she was around the other alpha for too long she might fall back into that depression he had put her into by simply imprinting, something far beyond his own control.

I placed the plastic bottle in her hand and winked at her playfully.

_**"Drink. Trust me, in about ten minutes you're going to feel like gold."**_

I sat down on the log as I pushed the cup into her hand, making a mental note to keep an eye on her for the rest of the night. I hadn't spent much time with Leah when she was drinking and I wasn't sure how she was going to handle that much vodka, if she did manage to drink it all.

I wanted to make sure she didn't get herself into any trouble or do anything she would regret in the morning.

I patted the space beside me and paused for a moment to think about the question she had asked.

Obviously my children were doing fine, though they had come to a few bumps in the road since Leah's emotional relapse and disappearance from the mainstream world.

_**"John's still not talking," **_

I admitted with a sad smile.

My kids are my most treasured accomplishments and it killed me that John still could not talk.

It made no sense to anyone, there was nothing medically wrong with my son, but the doctors could no more describe why he was silent besides that he would talk when he was ready.

Whatever kind of bullshit excuse was that?

_**"And Jen has finally gotten into her princess phase. She wants everything pink and is always talking about how I just have to take her to Disney world soon."**_

I said with a light chuckle.

_**"They miss you,"**_

I said, shrugging my shoulders as if it was nothing, looking at Leah over the end of my bottle of Corona. I took yet another sip to drown out the sounds of our brothers doing idiotic things.

_**"Not that they are the only ones... I've missed you, too, Lee."**_

I said, looking down at the ground, not knowing how she would react to that.

**Holy molly!**

**Another chapter in 4 days?**

**Yes ladies and lads I am on a roll!**

**Had some free time to whip up another chapter!**

**Reviews and questions please!**


	5. Chapter 5

LEAH POV

I chuckled softly as I watched Jacob go and grab a bottle of Vodka and orange juice

"_**Jake you always know what I need" **_

I smiled softly as I took the cup from him downing it fast as I tried to not think of what was going on, but what girl wouldn't think about her problems?

I grabbed the bottle from Jacob and chuckled softly

"_**Hope you don't mind but I think I will need more than one drink" **_

I grinned as I poured the Vodka and orange juice. As I start drinking more I felt my body begin to warm up and my cheeks fluster with warmness.

"_**That hit the spot. I'm such a light weight; remember how I could chug that whole vodka and more? Now I drink two drinks and I feel warm inside"**_

I giggled as I felt myself perking from the drink.

I handed the drink back to Jacob as I wiggled my way to the table near his truck; there were goodies for me to snack on.

"_**I'm starving, truth be told Jakey, I haven't felt hungry in the last two months, I believe this is the first time I felt hungry." **_

I smiled with content as I got a plate full of chips and a hamburger; I ate till I was full. My stomach poked out as I turned to Jacob.

"_**Guess I was hungry huh?"**_

I smiled softly noticing I didn't talk much as I wolfed down the food.

"_**Enough about me, everything seems to be me lately. How are you? How are things with Nessie?"**_

I couldn't help but feel jealous of the relationship he had with Nessie, his imprint.

Ever since I could remember Jacob world revolved around Nessie, that was why I was happy I had found Braxton, I didn't have to feel heartbroken that my alpha had found a mate, but what good was Braxton brain dead to the memories he had with me?

I felt my stomach began to bubble as I waited for Jacob to speak. It was then I knew I was going to be sick.

After eating that much compared to the one bowel of fruits every morning I would eat made me feel sick to my stomach, not to mention all of the drinks I just consumed. I looked at Jacob with watery eyes,

"_**Sorry" **_

I said before turning around as I fell to my knees and began to yack all over the beach floor. Chunks after chunks came out of my mouth as I made an awful noise, sounded like I was a whale mating.

I kept on vomiting for about 5 minutes, all the whole time I couldn't help but feel bad Jacob had to witness this. I cried softly not wanting to alarm Jacob as I vomit a few more times.

My eyes were bigger than my stomach; I shouldn't have eaten as much as I did. One hand around my stomach, and the other holding my hair, this was going to be a very long night.

The one thing I didn't like I was doing it right at this moment, ever since I was a kid vomiting was always one of my biggest fears. As I began to feel somewhat better, I tried to stand up, but felt weak and decided to sit there instead.

The tears were dripping down my cheek as my mascara clump together. I turned to Jacob and sighed muffling through my tears

"_**I am so sorry Jacob this is the last thing you should worry about, babysitting me"**_

**Sorry guys short chapter today.**

**Also I have been busy due to real life so sorry for late update!**


	6. Chapter 6

JACOB POV

I watched Leah as she began to drink, as my eyebrows rose incredulously.

_**"You used to be able to out drink any of us, but if your tolerance has really changed then maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much?" **_

Leah was a free spirit, which was one of the things I had loved so much about her when we had first met, back before she had hit her rough stage with Sam. She was the kind of girl any guy would lust after and any girl would envy. She was independent, brave and sexy, but the blinded rage she had for Sam had somewhat ruined her.

That was, of course, until Braxton.

I knew that the boy had liberated the small girl from all the hatred she had developed for the world; so why would the spirits be so cruel and take him away from her?

Leah deserved to be happy more than anyone else did, and I could see that. I could feel it in the very way she spoke and acted. I wanted to make sure she received every up in the world but instead hurt was all she got.

Maybe that was the role of an Alpha was supposed to do?

I was meant to feel for my betas so that I could better protect them from the world. Or maybe it was more than that?

Maybe I honestly felt for Leah as family or more? Maybe I just wanted her happy because of one simple truth; she had become my friend.

_**"Nessie..."**_

I repeated, the sound of her name feeling foreign on my lips. I loved my imprint with all my crooked heart, but I had to admit things had changed lately. She had been my best friend up until that moment on Valentine's Day when I had asked her the most serious of questions; if she would be with me as more than friends.

There were no rings, no mortgages or serious commitments; we were simply boyfriend and girlfriend now. But something had changed in me and changed so deeply I had not seen it coming from miles away. I felt different towards her now, though no one had prepared me for it. She was no longer my best friend, she was my lover and that had changed the emotions I felt... trapped being one of them.

_**"I don't know how to really explain it."**_

I whispered, looking down at the ground in slight disapproval of myself.

_**"I wish things were still the same but they're not. They've changed... I've changed."**_

But before I could explain any further, Leah had leaned over the edge of my truck and begun to vomit on to the beach. I had been expecting this, especially when she mentioned that her tolerance to alcohol had changed.

_**"Oh, Leah..." **_

I whispered, moving closer and holding her hair back with one hand and soothingly rubbing her back with another. Maybe getting her drunk to drown her worries wasn't the best thing. At least she wasn't ripping her clothes off or trying to have sex with everyone on the beach.

I had seen that once at a party in Seattle... Not the best of situations to be caught in.

_**"Come on,"**_

I said comfortingly as soon as she was done throwing up.

I picked her up and carried her to the front of my truck, sticking her in the passenger seat and wrapping her in a blanket I had in the backseat before starting to drive towards my home.

_**"You'll stay with me tonight. No need to worry Sue."**_

Why did he call her Sue?

Tell me what you think of Jacob and Leah friendship?

Alpha and Beta?

More than friends?

Only time will tell!


	7. Chapter 7

**LEAH POV**

I felt a strong arm wrap around me as I looked into Jacob eyes, my vision was now blur from the tears as I whisper softly,

"_**Braxton." **_

I took in a deep breath only taking in the musk smell from Jacob; I knew I was only dreaming of false dreams wanting them to be of Braxton. The feeling of being alone began to ache my heart as I wept into his muscular arms, what was I going to do?

Jacob was taking me home to be left alone, I was just meant to be alone I knew it only so well. First Sam left me for my cousin, Jacob imprinted on Nessie, and now I was losing my fiancé who didn't even remembers me, it was in the la push heavens to keep me alone forever.

I bit my lower lips as I felt the cool seat underneath me as Jacob laid me in his truck, I leaned on the door after he closed it walking into the truck. I closed my eyes as I began to drift in and out of sleep, the whole night was such a blur, all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep like a little child.

_**"You'll stay with me tonight. No need to worry Sue."**_

I felt a comfort as I head Jacob's soothing voice that is until I heard him call me Sue, my deceased mother.

"_**Leah, darling why do you weep?"**_

I looked up from the swing as I looked into my mother's eyes.

"_**Mother?" **_

I whisper softly as the wind blew my midnight black hair.

"_**How can this be, your dead?"**_

I felt the tears fall down my cheek as I saw my mother; warmness surrounded my heart as I burst into joy,

"_**Mama you're alive I must tell, papa and Seth, they will want to see you"**_

I stood up from the swing in a fast manner only to have my mother grab my hand. I turned around as I saw her mother was gone, but a grave replaced her as I saw my father, and brother wept at my mother's grave.

I looked to the hand and moved my eyes to the top of the person's body, a soft gasp escaping my lips it wasn't my mother anymore it was Braxton. I smiled softly as I wrapped my arms around him. He whisper into my ear

"_**Everything will be ok"**_

I woke up startled as I sat up, sweat dripping from my forehead, the truck had stopped, and we were now at Jacob's home. I felt sober now, but with a pain in my head, and yet another ache in my heart.

"_**Mother!"**_

I whisper softly as I reached for the necklace that wrapped around my neck. I sighed softly as I held onto it remembering it was just a dream and my mother would not come back. I reached for the car handle to get out as I felt the cool wind hit my face as I closed the truck door and smiled seeing the familiar sight of Jacob's home.

"_**Are the kid's home? I don't want to wake them; I can always go home you know. It's only a black away, I could always walk home?"**_

**Short update, but I'm everyone will like it.**

**Other's asked what about Miranda and Nessie that will come in time promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob smiled lightly as Leah spoke for a little while, watching as her eyes seemed to go in and out of focus. It was obvious that she was still suffering from the alcohol, and probably would be for a little while.

That was the way things worked now; she turned to alcohol to escape the pain.

Leah had found a way through the loopholes for the shape shifting boys. She was the only one out of all of them that could get drunk.

Jake had come up with a theory that it was simply because she was a female.

Girls, normal human girls, got drunk much faster than normal human boys who would be reasonable to say that shape shifting females could do and could not do things that shape shifting boys could and could not.

**"You're not going anywhere, Lee-Lee." **

Jacob reached over and brushing a stray hair back and away from her face. It was obvious that she wasn't feeling well yet and what kind of friend would he have been if he had let her go home to wallow in her sorrows and be alone, bad things happened when people were drunk and alone and thus Jacob was not going to let that happen to her.

**"You're going to come inside and spend the night here no if ands or buts about it" **

Once he was out of the car, Jacob walked back around it to the passenger side door where Leah was waiting for him. He didn't want to have her walk into the house all by herself because he was sure she would fall, he had seen her trip over her own feet when drunk before and he would feel bad if she hurt herself.

Without giving it a few minutes to think about it, Jacob wrapped his arms around Leah and lifted her out of the car, holding her gently to his chest so that she wouldn't rock too much.

He crossed the distance between his truck and his front door in just a few steps, kicking it open with his foot and heading over towards where his couch was. Whatever was going on in Leah's head he knew it wasn't a good thing, he knew she was probably thinking about the bad things that had happened between her mother and her now fiancé.

He placed her down gently upon the couch, grabbing a blanket and placing it gently on her lap so she could wrap herself up and keep herself warm.

**"The kids aren't here; they're with my dad for the weekend. He loves them almost more than I do and he always wants to go and take them places. I think they're down in California doing Disneyland. Wendy always convinces him to take her to Anaheim since I can't." **

Jacob brought her a cup of coffee so that she could relax and come off her hangover.

**"Do you want a t-shirt and some sweatpants of mine so you can get a little more comfortable?"**


End file.
